


The Plasma Ball Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Plasma Ball, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have fun with the plasma ball.</p><p>[WARNING] this fic contains blood and some generally disturbing shit so beware</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plasma Ball Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a bad writer and this is fairly short, but don't take this too seriously please, it's not half as bad as some of the other disturbing fics out there though, so don't worry.  
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> Also some of the credit goes to my friend Tara who came up with the idea of a plasma ball fic.

"Okay I'm gonna go now" Dan said, whilst taking quick glances at Phil who was gripping the plasma ball with both hands, fascinated at the tiny lightening bolts moving around inside the ball, "it was nice seeing you guys... Just.. Just leave Phil to it." He stuttered, unable to get his words out, because he was busy concentrating on the plasma ball, still gripped in Phil's hands. He left the room, carrying the bowl that Phil had just made popcorn in, eating the remaining popcorn.

Dan and Phil had been together for about 4 years, they got together just after they had met properly in person. Everything was great between them, they weren't just boyfriends, they were best friends too.

Dan couldn't stop thinking about the plasma ball and how it made his finger smell of a sweet metal smell, and if it really did do something to your blood. He didn't know why, did he have a fetish for the plasma ball? He had to admit to himself that even just thinking about how Phil was just in the next room with his hands all over the ball, turned him on, just a little.

* * *

 

Later that night when Phil had finished filming and thought Dan had gone to bed, he walked into the lounge, but he had to stop, from the shock of what he had found. Dan sat naked on the floor with his legs crossed, and the plasma ball in the middle between in legs. Phil watched Dan, as he stared transfixed, staring at the tiny lightening inside the ball, moving around with every touch Dan gave to the ball.

Dan hadn't noticed Phil yet, Phil thought he should just quickly turn around, pretend he saw nothing and forget about it, but something inside of him made him speak up. "D-Dan?" Phil asked, nervous to see how Dan would react knowing that Phil had been watching him.

Dan quickly moved his head up and looked Phil straight in the eyes, "Phil." Dan waited a while before he next spoke. "Come and sit with me." He said, in a monotone voice. Phil hesitated for a few small moments. But after he thought about it in those seconds, Phil moved his way down and sat opposite Dan and the plasma ball. At first he was kind of scared, what was Dan doing? This was weird. But then he made himself believe that this was just a weird kink that Dan had or something, and he wanted to satisfy his boyfriend.

Dan slowly moved his hand on top of Phil's, his eyes were now fixed back on the ball. He stroked Phil's hand for a while, before gently grabbing it and steadily moving it over to sit on top of the plasma ball. Phil stared at his own hand, watching the tiny lightening bolts shoot towards were his hand was placed, he then averted his eyes and looked to where Dan's hand now was. Dan sat, he looked as though he was in a kind of trance looking at Phil's hand on the ball, while his own hand was stroking his, now hard, penis. This continued for a while until Dan broke their silence, "They're pretty aren't they? The tiny lightening bolts."

"Yeah.. I suppose." Phil replied, unsure of what would happen next.

"Don't you like the way it makes your hand smell?" Dan grabbed Phil's hand and brought it up to his face, taking in the metal scent, he licked the palm of Phil's hand, wanting to be able to taste the metal. "Do you think it's making your blood smell like that? I wonder how it does it." Phil didn't answer the question. Dan stopped stroking his penis at this point. His mouth curved into a smile, as he slowly started to tilt his penis towards the plasma ball. It touched the ball and immediately a tiny bolt of lightening shot towards Dan's penis, making the tip glow. Dan kept it there as he and Phil stared at the plasma ball's movement inside, for about a minute. Dan spoke again when the minute was up, "Sniff it." He said, unattatching his penis from the plasma ball, and it naturally standing up tall. Dan still seemed to be in a trance when he moved and talked, so Phil didn't want to decline. He crawled round to Dan's side and dipped his head down to Dan's hard penis, sniffing in the aroma. It was strong, stronger than it had been on his hand, Phil suspected that it was because there was now more blood in this area that there normally would be. "Does it smell good?" Phil could feel Dan's eyes on his as he asked the question.

"Yeah." Phil told him, although he didn't really think it smelled good or bad, but he didn't want to upset Dan by saying the wrong thing, so he told him what he thought Dan would want to hear. Phil had a sudden thought, this was one of Dan's kinks and because they were now acting upon this kink of his, Dan would probably want things to start heating up around about now, so Phil, still not wanting to disappoint, took the tip of Dan's penis in his mouth. Dan let out a small moan, as if he didn't expect Phil to do that, but he had no objections, so Phil continued to suck on the penis, and putting it further and further into his mouth, which took a short while, Dan wasn't exactly small. He managed to get it all the way in his mouth and was now deep throating Dan, who was moaning uncontrollably at this point.

"Can you taste it, does it taste good?" Dan asked referring more to the metal smell, wondering if Phil could taste the metally goodness. It was clear to Phil that is was the metal smell that the plasma ball left on your skin that Dan loved so much.

"Mmhm" is all that Phil could get out, with a mouth full of penis. As much as Dan was loving the sensation that his boyfriend was giving him, he couldn't help but feel jealous, he wanted to taste the metal goodness too.

"Stop" Dan ordered Phil. Phil stopped, unsure of why Dan would want him to before he came. Dan would've told Phil to take of his pant so that he could do what Phil had just, so wonderfully, done to him, but Dan was growing impatient, so he just grabbed Phil's index finger and attached it to the ball, holding it there for a couple of minutes. During this time Phil just waited, unsure of what Dan was doing, but going along with it. Dan then took Phil's finer off the ball and sucked on it. He kept putting it in and out whilst bobbing his head up and down on it, as if giving a blow job. He sopped for a second, "I can taste it" his smile grew wider, he wanted more. He put the finger back in his mouth, doing the same actions as before, but this time, he'd bite and nibble at it, as it went back in, hoping to taste it more. Phil let it happen, it felt quite nice, he even let out a few moans because of what Dan was doing. Dan was enjoying himself too, but he was growing angry, he wanted more. He wanted to taste it properly, he wanted to be able to swish it around his mouth and have it linger there forever, so he stopped. Phil just stared at Dan, again, waiting to see what he would do. Hurriedly, Dan stood up and rushed to the kitchen, he opened the cutlery draw and pulled out a small chopping knife, then he returned to the lounge, where Phil sat waiting.

As soon as Phil saw Dan in the doorway about to walk back over to him, he noticed the knife, "Dan what are you-"

"Just wait" Dan cut him off, he noticed Phil looking at the knife, he looked worried. "Don't be scared, I just need to taste it, that's all"

Taste it? Phil didn't understand, Dan had already tasted it, what was he going to do with that knife? "Taste it? T-Taste what?" Phil asked Dan, who had made his way back next to Phil, knife in hand.

"The metal" Dan looked at Phil and then to the knife. He then took back the same finger that he had just had in his mouth, it was still wet with Dan's saliva and had quite visible teeth marks. Dan rested Phil's finger on the plasma ball, once again. Despite being really quite scared, Phil let Dan take his finger, again, and was prepared for whatever Dan wanted to do to satisfy his kink, he really didn't want to disappoint Dan in any way. Dan took Phil's finger back in his hand and placed the knife on the back of it and sliced down. There was a silence. Dan could see the pain in Phil's eyes, but that wasn't concerning him too much, as the first drop of blood seeped out of Phil's finger and made it all the way down to his palm. Dan put the knife down on the cold, hard ground. "Let me make it better" Dan said, bringing the finger up to his lips, stopping to sniff it first, just to tease himself about what he was about to endure. He started at the top of Phil's palm and licked all the way up the line of the blood to the small open wound, then he began to suck on the cut. Dan started to moan as he tried to suck as much blood as he could into his mouth. Phil was getting hard, he never would've thought that watching his boyfriend suck his blood could be so hot. When Dan had enough blood in his mouth to maybe fill the lid of a plastic water bottle he looked up at Phil and started swishing it all around his mouth. Phil could see a line of blood that had dripped down from Dan's mouth, so for some reason, he leaned in close and licked it up off of Dan's face. Phil couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling he got inside, of licking up his own blood off his boyfriend's face, and it really didn't taste that bad, in fact, Phil liked the taste too. Seeing this Dan smirked, and he leaned back in, like he was going to kiss Phil, but instead he waited until Phil opened his mouth, and spat in the blood that he had been moving around in his mouth. "Swallow it for me" Phil didn't even hesitate, he swallowed the blood. They now both had blood around their mouths, Dan more than Phil.

Phil was fully hard now, and Dan took notice. "What do you want me to do, baby?" Phil stood up and removed all his clothes, he then walked towards Dan and stared at him with loving, yet serious eyes. Dan knew what Phil wanted and took Phil's penis in his mouth, going slow at first to lubricate it well, and going all the way down his length with his tongue and back up again. He then started taking it in and out of his mouth, fast, smearing the remaining blood from inside and around his mouth over the penis. Phil liked the thought of Dan smearing the blood over his penis and so he told Dan to pass him the knife, which he did. Before Dan took Phil in his mouth again, he took the knife and made a tiny cut on top of his penis, in the middle. He moaned in pain, but it would be worth it. Dan started bobbing his head up and down again as blood seeped out of the cut. After a while Phil's penis was covered in blood and saliva, which was enough for Phil to make Phil come into Dan's mouth. Dan didn't swallow, instead he let the cum overflow out of his mouth and mixed it with the blood on Phil's penis. Phil then remembered that earlier Dan didn't have a chance to cum before he went to get the knife, so he rubbed his hand along his own penis making sure to cover his hand with the bloody semeny mixture and grabbed Dan's penis, giving him a hand job while covering his penis with Phil's blood and cum. Dan soon came too, all over Phil's hand. Both out of breath and tired, they looked at each other for a while.

"I love you" Phil said

"I love you, Phil" Those were the words that ended that night's eventful activity.

They both left the lounge and Phil turned off the light, all that was visible was the light from the strikes of tiny lightening in the plasma ball that was still turned on. They got themselves cleaned up and got ready for bed. They wanted to stay close after the intimacy they had just shared, and so they climbed into Phil's bed. Phil embraced Dan in his arms and drifted off to sleep, hoping to have happy dreams about what had occured in the lounge not long ago. Dan's last thought before he too fell into a peaceful slumber, was that the plasma ball was the best gift he had ever received.


End file.
